The Syvian Incident
by SeshKhem
Summary: Sequel to Dragonfire  in "The Many Shades of Love" . Fluffy mission fic. S/U and Scotty/Charlene. "This was *not* how they planned to spend Christmas Eve."
1. Chapter 1

A/N :

This was written for the Holiday Fic Exchange on LJ  
Pairings: Spock/Uhura, Charlene/Scotty  
Sequel to Dragonfire. (In the "Many Shades of Love"—see my author page). Best to read that first.

Thanks to my awesome beta, Wyntreaurora!

Disclaimer: I neither own nor profit from these characters.  
Summary: This is _not _the way they'd planned to spend Christmas Eve.

**The Syvian Incident**

Nyota sat at her station on the bridge, feeling rushed and just this side of being overwhelmed. Too much to do; too little time to do it. Work was busy: Starfleet wanted the linguistic records from their recent encounter with the Wothians annotated as well as her report on the new algorithms for the upgraded universal translator. And of course, they wanted them yesterday.

If it had been just work, things wouldn't be that bad, but everything else seemed to go haywire this week. The holiday season was fast approaching, and she'd ordered all her gifts and new dress for the holiday party. The merchant had guaranteed delivery to Starbase 7 when the _Enterprise _was docked there for a routine visit. But the package wasn't there. She'd practically camped out in front of the cargo bay, hoping each arriving ship might have her shipment. All for naught. She tried shopping at the starbase's paltry stores, but everything was either cheap tchotchkes or overpriced baubles.

Then there were her friends, heaven bless them all; but everyone seemed to need a shoulder to cry on, and all of them chose _her _shoulder. Sulu couldn't make up his mind about which ensign to bring to the holiday party; Janice was furious with Jim for flirting with yet another alien beauty; and Charlene was about to give up on Scotty ever asking her out on a real date.

A warm hand on her shoulder startled her from her thoughts. It was Spock, his brow wrinkled with concern.

"Lieutenant, your shifted ended 5 minutes, 30 seconds ago."

She sighed. "Thank you, Mr. Spock." She looked over Spock's shoulder and saw Lt. Brooks waiting patiently.

"Sorry, Brooks. I'll be done in just a minute." She downloaded the Wothian transcript to her padd. "Station's all yours," she told Brooks, and followed Spock to the turbolift.

She leaned against the wall and heaved a heavy sigh as the lift doors closed.  
Spock pulled her to him and wrapped his arms around her. "Nyota, you are exhausted. Perhaps you should retire early."

She stood rigid and tense in his arms. "I know I should retire early, but I can't. I have to turn in this transcript by 0700 hours, and then review and report on the new translator specs by the end of my shift. Plus, I promised to stop by Charlene's tonight."

"You should not have made such a promise when you have other obligations."

She glared up at him. "I didn't know at the time I'd have so many other obligations."

"Then perhaps a nap before dinner? I will bring back a tray from the mess."

"Mmm," she said relaxing into his embrace. "That's an excellent idea."

The lift doors opened. She reluctantly left his warmth and turned to walk down the hall to their quarters. Spock followed her in and leaned against the wall, watching appreciatively as she undressed.

"Don't give me that look, mister," she said with a half-smile as she reached for her robe. "Besides, aren't you supposed to be getting our dinner?"

"Is it not right for a man to appreciate his wife?"

She walked to him, tying the belt around her waist, and took his face in her hands, pulling him closer for a kiss.

"I never feel under-appreciated with you Spock." She pulled away slightly and gave him a quick slap on the rear. "Now get going. I'm starving."

She settled down on the couch to work and Spock made his way to the mess hall. As he stood in line he saw Charlene seated at a table with Yeoman Rand. He filled his tray and made his way to their table, where they sat talking, heads close together. On his approach, they both looked up, startled.

"Commander!" They said in unison.

"I am here on unofficial business, ladies. Lt. Masters, I am afraid Nyota is working this evening on an unexpected project. It will be necessary to reschedule your visit with her."

Charlene looked disappointed. "Well, duty comes first. I understand. Thank you for letting me know, Commander."

Spock nodded once and made his way to the door.

"I bet I know what that 'project' is!" said Janice. The two women giggled, unaware that Spock heard. _If only_, he thought.

He entered their room to find Nyota asleep on the couch, loosely holding her padd. He put the tray on the table, quietly walked over to the sofa and gently pried the padd from her hands. He took the throw that lay across the back of the couch and put it over her, resisting the urge to kiss her.

He sat at the table with her padd and perused it while eating his dinner. She had made significant progress and he determined that it would be best to let her sleep. He would wake her with sufficient time to complete her annotations before the start of her shift. He then moved to his desk and pulled up his own work.

At length, he shut down his terminal and rose. He gently shook her shoulder.

"Nyota. Nyota, it is time to wake up."

"Hmm? Oh, hi hon—" She sat up with a start. "What time is it?"

"0300 hours."

"What?" She stood up. "Why did you let me sleep so long? Oh heck, where's my padd? How on earth am I going to—?"

Spock took her by the shoulders. "Nyota. You needed the rest. I have awakened you with sufficient time to finish your report. Now sit, take some nourishment. Your padd is on the table. I will bring you coffee."

She put her hands on his. "How did I get lucky enough to have you looking out for me?"

He took her hands and kissed each. "It is I who is fortunate."

She gave him a quick kiss and a smile and sat at the table where he'd set out fruit and bread. She was munching on an apple when he brought her a mug of coffee. He sat across from her with his own padd and a cup of steaming tea.

"Oh no," she groaned.

"What is wrong?"

"Charlene! I was supposed to…"

"I informed Lt. Masters that you were occupied with work this evening."

She sighed in relief. "You thought of everything. Thanks, Honey."

The two worked in silence for a while before Spock left to meditate and sleep the few hours he needed. He woke as she was preparing to shower.

"Perfect timing, Handsome," she said as he climbed out of bed. "I just sent off my report to Starfleet. Care to join me?"

He tilted his head, calculating how long it would take to properly satisfy his wife, have breakfast, and be on the bridge on time. Content with the result, he said, "I believe I shall."

A well-rested and very satisfied Nyota sat at her station with a smile. Janice noticed her expression and waggled her eyebrows. Nyota gave her a wink before turning back to her console.

Just as she was pulling up the specs she was supposed to review, the red message light began flashing.

"_Enterprise _here," she replied. After a moment she turned in her seat. "Captain, incoming message from Starfleet."

"On screen," Kirk replied.

The starfield before them vanished and was replaced by the face of Admiral Louis.

Kirk stood. "Hello, Admiral. New orders?"

"Afraid, so Captain. We've received word of trouble brewing amongst the Syvians."

Nyota suppressed a gasp. Spock rose from his station and stood by her side.

"What's happening on Syvia, sir?" asked Kirk. "And why are we being deployed if it's an internal matter? They are our trading partners but not Federation members."

"Your success there was the catalyst for them to petition for membership. And what's going on there doesn't appear to be internal. There's a new faction on the planet trying to topple the government, and they are almost certainly being armed from an off-planet source. I need you to go there, figure out who's arming the rebels, and put an end to this uprising. The Syvians know and respect you. I understand they hold your communications officer in particular high regard."

Spock stood a little straighter. "That's true, Admiral. She's the one who saved them from disaster on our last trip. If it hadn't been for her, there would be no trade agreement."

"Well, Lieutenant," said the admiral, "It looks like your services will be needed again."

"Understood, Sir," she said.

The admiral pressed a few keys on his terminal. "I'm sending you the details now, Kirk. How soon can you be there?"

Kirk turned to Spock, who answered. "At warp 8 we would arrive in 39 hours, sir."

"Good," said the admiral. "Find out who's arming the rebels, Kirk, and stabilize the situation. We worked too hard to get the Syvians to the table, and now we want them in the Federation. I know I can count on you and your crew." The admiral nodded once, then ended the transmission.

Kirk turned to Uhura. "Ready to save the planet again, Uhura?"

"Always, Captain. And not just for the Federation. Nightstar means too much to me."

Kirk nodded. "Alright people. Let's review the admiral's transmission, and we'll meet in the briefing room in half an hour."

***

Spock felt Nyota's concern across their bond. He also felt her determination. He had no shame in expressing his pride at his wife's career successes, but he strove to hide his desire that she never be placed in danger.

But as his wife, he could never truly hide anything from her. She sensed his concern. She picked up her padd and walked to his station.

"I know, Love," she whispered. "But wild horses couldn't keep me from helping Nightstar right now."

Spock raised an eyebrow, and tried not to smile. "I fail to see how untamed equines factor into this situation."

She poked him with her stylus in mock irritation. "It'll be fine, Spock. The Syvians are good and reasonable people. I'm sure we'll figure this out."

He nodded and she felt a surge of his love and support. She smiled and returned to her station.

She read through the list of documents and was surprised to find one from Nightstar addressed directly to her. She asked to leave the bridge to watch recording in private. With permission granted she went to a nearby conference room and pulled up the message on the tabletop screen.

"Daystar, my sister. I am sure by now you will have heard of our current troubles. I feel terrible asking you to come to our aid yet again, but these matters appear to be more than just planetary political unrest. We have sent the Federation all that we know about the rebels. I know with certainty that your skills will find the answer to this mystery.

"I am sorry that we are to meet under the shadow of war, but I am so glad that I will see you soon. The tapestry in your honor will likely be finished during your time here, and I trust that we will celebrate its unveiling when we figure out who is supporting the rebels.

"Let me tell you what I know…"

Nyota made notes of Nightstar's informal briefing. She was hopeful that something in her friend's more personal communication would inform the crew as they reviewed the official documents. Seeing Nightstar tell her tale, seeing her careworn expression, only fueled her determination to help her friend.

By the time she finished the recording, it was time to go to the briefing room. The other team members arrived shortly, and Kirk turned to her first.

"Lieutenant, was there anything in the message from Nightstar that might be useful?"

"Perhaps, Captain. She said that the rebel group is small, a fact that first led them to suspect an off-world influence. Secondly, the rebels are an offshoot of the cult of the dragons. They worship them as gods, but unlike the more mainstream dragon religion, these rebels believe that the dragons are the true rulers of the planet and that the Nightstar's people have no true claim to the throne. Of course, the rebels believe that they should hold the throne as regents during the hibernation."

"Convenient," said Bones.

Nyota nodded and went on. "These people also believe that the prophesies of Nightstar's line are false; made up to make the royal clan look more powerful than they really are. Only the dragons are the true prophets, and the 'false prophets' are somehow stealing the prophesies from the dragons and claiming them as their own."

McCoy shook his head. "How can generations of prophesies that were proven true suddenly be seen as false? Especially after the most recent one, involving us, was so dramatic?"

Spock spoke up. "In my experience, Doctor, unscrupulous people can convince themselves of anything when they have an opportunity to gain power. If an outside entity is goading the rebels, they will tell them what they want to hear, and give them a way to regard themselves as righteous liberators, rather than treasonous rebels."

"There's one more thing," continued Nyota. "There may be a brief mention of this incident in the Prophesies, but it offers no clues."

"What does the prophesy say?" asked McCoy.

Nyota looked at her padd. "_The weak will seek fire from the stars. Only your stars can quell the fury_."

McCoy snorted. "Well _that's _helpful."

"Perhaps it is, Doctor," Spock countered. "If you remember, Nyota is called Daystar amongst the Syvians, and their current queen is Nightstar. Also, the Federation might be seen as a 'star,'being allies from across space."

Nyota shrugged. "Well, if nothing else, it lets us know that, so far, we're on the right path."

Kirk nodded and thought for a moment. "How long until we're in communications range?"

"Approximately 10 hours, sir," said Nyota.

"We don't want to alert the rebels or their alien supporters by charging in with Starfleet's flagship. Can we come up with any excuse for being there?"

A slow smile spread across Nyota's face. "As a matter of fact sir, we can."

Kirk decided that Nyota would handle all communications directly as they headed toward Syvia. She was able to call through a personal channel in their quarters, with Spock by her side.

She put through the call herself, using no more encryption than usual for a personal call; they were hoping to be overheard.

The comm screen glowed with the greens, blues, and reds of the Syvian flag before being replaced by Nightstar's tired visage.

"My sister!" cried Nightstar, a smile of real happiness brightening her face. She leaned closer to the screen and touched it. Nyota brought her fingertips to meet those of her adopted sister.

"Oh, Nightstar. How I've missed you!" She sighed and Nightstar seemed overcome.

Nyota composed herself and moved on to business. "Nightstar, we're calling to tell you that we'll be there soon. I know this is a difficult time for you, but we wanted to be there for the unveiling of the tapestry. Would it be too much to ask for your hospitality for the event?"

Nightstar's brow constricted but loosened as she recognized something in her friend's eyes.

"My little sister, you should know better than to even ask. There is always room for you and your mate here with us. And any of your wonderful crew. How many of you will be joining us?" Her eyes were pleading. Nyota dreaded disappointing her.

"Dr. McCoy will, of course, join us," said Spock, "and a few security personnel, given the current situation. I am afraid the captain will be unable to attend, since the ship will be needed elsewhere."

"Ah," said Nightstar, crestfallen. "I'd hoped—" She stopped herself, drew herself up with a smile. "My dears, it will be wonderful to see you. I wish it could be under better circumstance. I'm afraid activities right now are rather…subdued."

"Please don't let that trouble you," said Nyota. "I do hope we will be able to go to the marketplace this visit. Your craftspeople are unparalleled."

"Indeed they are, though I may be biased. We will arrange for security and can certainly make a visit to the market. It will be good to share the best of our world with you." She took a deep breath. "Well, let us know when to expect you. I trust we will speak soon."

"Indeed," said Spock. "We look forward to spending time with you again."

"Until then, my dear friends, be well."

"And you, Nightstar."

Spock reached down and severed the connection. Nyota leaned into him. "I'm so worried about her, Spock."

He put his arm around her shoulder and squeezed her arm. "I know, K'diwa. We will be there soon."

The pre-mission plan was pretty straightforward. The away team (plus far more security than they advertised) would beam directly into the castle. They would travel outside only in the capital, and with palace security as well as a small contingent of their own.

Scotty would take the _Enterprise _and hide her behind the system's third planet, monitoring all traffic in the system and ready to come flying to the rescue if need be.

The hope was (and it was a small hope) that seeing Nyota the Daystar again would swell public sympathies, thereby making it easier to get information from the locals.

If that failed, the _Enterprise _crew would assist and advise in finding and capturing some of the rebels, eventually interrogating them for information of their alien arms suppliers. After that, it would be up to Starfleet to determine the extent of their mission: to find and neutralize the suppliers (in the case of independent arms dealers), or bring in the force of the Federation if this was a case of planetary interference.

"Pack up and rest up people," Kirk said as he dismissed the away team from their last mission briefing.

Nyota handed Lt. Brooks a few last minute notes. Brooks would be a part of the away team as well, since he and Nyota worked on translating many regional dialects after their first visit to the planet.

She then followed Spock to the turbolift.

"Dinner?" he asked.

"Afraid not, Baby. I'm going to have a shower and then head over to Charlene's."

He nodded as they entered their cabin.

"Oh," she said as she flung off her clothes and boots on her way to the bathroom. "Laundry's done. Could you pack the dress uniforms? I'll do the rest when I get back."

"Yes," he said, but the door was already sliding shut.

Nyota made her way to Charlene's cabin, trying to tamp down the anxiety she felt about the mission. She wanted to be fully present for her friend. She rang for entrance.

"Come in."

"Hiya, Charlene. Sorry I've kept having to postpone our girl-time." She hugged her friend.

"Don't apologize. Work comes first. Besides," she said as they sat down. "It really doesn't matter anymore. I'm done. I'm giving up on that man."

"Wait! What happened?"

"Nothing. Absolutely nothing, that's what's happened. All those late nights squashed together in Jeffreys tubes, drinking Scotch-laced coffee while comparing notes on tech journals, dinners in the mess, even a pretty good kiss after your wedding last year. The next morning he apologized. Apologized! Blamed the open bar and the 'r'mantic nature of weddin's 'n all'. Arg!" She punched a nearby pillow.

Nyota rose from her chair, sat next to her friend on the couch and took her hand. "Look, Hon, trust me. He _is _interested. He's probably a little scared. Men are notorious cowards when it comes to someone they're really interested in dating." She shook her head. "Damn, the timing's bad now, with the mission coming up. But you and I are coming up with a plan when I get back. You hear me?"

Charlene was not convinced. "I don't know, Ny. There are plenty of other men on this ship. It's about time I move on from this school-girl fantasy…"

"Just wait, ok? Promise me you'll wait 'til I get back and you and I get another chance to talk." She gave Charlene's hand a little squeeze. "I just really think you two belong together."

"Alright, I'll wait until you get back." Charlene sighed, then sat up straighter. "Hey, sounds like it might get dangerous down there. You be careful, ok?"

"Promise," she said, and hugged her friend goodbye, walking wearily back to her cabin, dreading the prospect of packing.

As soon as Nyota left to see Charlene, Spock packed their dress uniforms, and just about everything else as well. He wanted his wife to have as must time to relax as possible before the mission. They hadn't discussed it, but she would be in as much danger as Nightstar and Greenweld. If the rebels wanted the ruling couple dethroned, they would certainly like to see the queen's adopted sister out of the way too.

He made his way to the mess hall, relatively empty after the post-Alpha shift rush. He grabbed a tray and piled it with food, preparing for the uncertainties of the day ahead. He'd brought his padd with him, hoping to catch up on some scientific journals, but saw Scotty sitting alone at a table. He thought a moment, and then joined the engineer.

Spock arrived back at their quarters soon after his wife's return. She was removing her boots and wiggling her toes.

"Hello you," she said with a tired smile. "Oooh, you brought me dinner. Thank you, Ashayam."

"You are welcomed," he said, putting the tray on the table. "How was your 'girl talk' with Lt. Masters?"

"Well…" she began, but suddenly saw the full duffle bags against the wall. "Spock! You packed!"

"Everything except your undergarments and cosmetics. I know how…particular you are about choosing those items yourself."

Nyota laughed as she rifled through her underwear drawer.

"Well, that was easy," she smiled and kissed him before sitting down to eat the meal he'd brought her. "I guess that means we'll have plenty of time to…relax before we go."

The corners of his lips moved ever so slightly upwards. "We are of one mind."

Feeling optimistic and refreshed after a good night sleep (preceded by a few hours of Spock's special brand of "relaxation") Nyota stepped up to the transporter platform, with the captain, Bones and Spock. The first security detail had beamed down ahead of them and sent the all-clear. Spock sent her a wave of calm through their bond, and she gratefully let the sensations fill her; the excitement of seeing Nightstar and the anxiety about the rebellion were muted, and her focus returned.

"Ready, People?" asked Kirk as the two security members joined them on the platform.

"As we'll ever be," grumbled McCoy. "Let's get on with it already!"

"Then, Scotty, by all means, energize."


	2. Chapter 2

The familiar whir and tingle of the transporter took them, and soon the stood amidst the elegance of the Syvian royal palace.

Nyota looked about her and soon her eyes found Nightstar. The Queen and her husband, Greenweld, stepped forward, flanked by guards. These men were not in the ceremonial garb the Enterprise crew had seen them wear during their last visit; they wore modern combat fatigues, armed with phaser rifles and side arms.

"Captain," said Greenweld. "Welcome once again to Syvia. We are heartened to see that you were able to be here. I'm afraid our hospitality is not as it should be."

Kirk raised a hand. "Please don't apologize, Greenweld. Nightstar, It is a pleasure to see you again."

Nightstar stepped forward. "Your visit is as welcome as the flowers after the snows," she said sincerely, before turning to Nyota and bending to embrace her. "Sister, your arrival brings me great comfort."

Nyota wrapped her arms around the tall woman. "Nightstar," she whispered, "we will do everything in our power to help."

Nightstar stepped back and nodded sadly. She looked defeated. Nyota ached for her friend.

"Come," said Greenweld. "Let us see you to your rooms. Refresh yourselves and we will meet you in the Council Chamber in one hour. The footmen will escort you."

Servants appeared as if from nowhere, lifted the luggage, and bade the crew follow them to their assigned rooms.

Spock and Nyota had a suite in the wing reserved for royalty, close to the chambers of the king and queen. As Nyota surveyed the rich furnishings in their room, Nightstar smiled, genuinely pleased. "Do you not know that you are seen as second only to me by our people? There are songs still being written and played about you, novelizations of the race to prepare for Dragonfire, even a holofilm in the works! Not to mention the countless babies named Nyota and Spock! "

Nyota laughed. "I had no idea! Nightstar, I am honored. Humbled and honored."

"Daystar," said Greenweld quietly. "The work you and your people did here on our behalf united our people in joy. No matter the ambitions and delusions of this group of—"

Nightstar put her hand on her husband's arm. "Not now, my love. We will speak at length in the Council Chamber. Let them rest, and to speak the truth, I find myself in need of rest."

Nyota took her hand. "We will get through this, Nightstar."

"With you and your crew here, little sister, I believe we will."

* * *

The meeting in the council chamber was held with the highest level ministers and military officials. The few rebels who'd been caught knew little of the ringleaders and had no material knowledge at all. It seemed they'd been recruited from small towns throughout the Northern Territories.

"What do the dragons say to all this?" Nyota asked.

"When the rebels first appeared, they were unimpressed," said Greenweld. "Dragonfire listened to them and retreated to his lair without even responding."

Nightstar smiled sadly. "He said they had no new stories, only repeating old dreams."

Greenweld nodded. "But once they were armed, they cut off our access to the caves. We have not spoken to the dragons since."

After the meeting in the morning, all the technical crews went to work assisting with intelligence gathering. Kirk and the head of security met with the Minister for Defense. It was determined that this would be a good time for Spock and Nyota to be seen in the marketplace.

"This could be dangerous, Nyota. Please wear your phaser," he said as they got ready.

"I have every intention of doing so," she said as she donned the petticoat for beautiful dress that Nightstar and Greenweld had given her. "Just tell me where on earth I'm supposed to keep it under all this finery."

She reluctantly dug out her thigh holster from her lingerie bag, and found one or two other items that might prove useful.

She strapped on the phaser and wiggled around a bit to be sure it was firmly in place. She called for the waiting servant to help tie her stays as Spock waited patiently in their sitting room. Finally she emerged from the dressing room.

"Well, how do I look?"

Spock stood and regarded his mate. Her hair had been braided and pinned high on her head. She wore a royal blue dress that shimmered when she moved. Her bosom was pushed high and round by the stays she wore, and the outer laces below shimmered gold.

The servant left and Spock exhaled. "You look…I will take my time unlacing you tonight."

She giggled. "Good answer, husband of mine! Ready?"

"I am ready to undress you now."

She poked him playfully in the stomach and stood on her toes to kiss him. "Later, Love. Now, we go shopping!"

* * *

They met their security detail in the grand foyer. Kirk was there to see them on their way.

"Keep your eyes and ears open, and be careful," he said as they climbed aboard the carriage.

Soon their equipage was being drawn by two scaly-looking creatures off to the local marketplace.

"This would be romantic if we weren't surrounded by guards," she said as she leaned against her husband.

He leaned down to whisper. "Tonight, Ashayam."

She shivered at his words, suddenly thinking shopping might be over-rated.

The trip was short and along the way they were greeted by enthusiastic locals, calling their names and singing snippets of the popular songs written about them. Nyota laughed at the gross exaggerations of their deeds, but waved to their admirers as they passed.

"I feel like the homecoming queen," she laughed as the carriage pulled up to the corner of the market's main thoroughfare. Some of the guards split off from the main group and went ahead. The others surrounded the carriage as Spock and Nyota emerged. The captain of the Syvian guard stepped forward and helped Nyota descend the steps.

"Daystar," the captain said, bowing, "We have arranged for you to visit pre-determined and screened merchants. Please do not deviate from the itinerary."

"Understood, Captain…"

"Du'Chon," the young man supplied, bowing. "It is an honor to serve you this day," he said shyly before resuming his position.

They made their way through the crowded market. While no public announcement of their excursion had been made, news of their approach traveled faster than they did along the road from the palace. Soon the Syvian guards stopped in front of a stall selling all manner of fabrics. Nyota was impressed with the high quality and spoke to the woman who owned the stall. She chose several bolts of silk and linen and reached for the small purse at her waist.

"No, honored one!" cried the woman. "I cannot accept payment from you! It is a gift."

"But this is so much…I can't take it all."

"When the people know you have honored me by visiting my stall, they will come in great numbers to say they have shopped where the Daystar has shopped," the woman grinned. "Please, accept this as my thanks for your kindness to our people and for honoring me with your custom."

Nyota looked at the Syvian captain who nodded. Nyota thanked the woman as a member of the Enterprise's security detail took the wrapped bolts of fabric back to the carriage to scan, just in case.

Next they visited a cabinetmaker's shop. Here Spock was as enthralled as his wife had been at the fabric seller's stall. He spoke at length with the couple who made and sold the items, speaking of wood and tools, and methods. Nyota chose a jewelry box while Spock picked out a lightweight Syvian harp case that could, if padded correctly, serve as a case for his ka'athyra. Both items had dragons intricately carved on the lid.

They moved next to the cheese maker's shop, to Nyota's delight. They tasted a variety of cheeses and chose a wheel of the kind that they had tasted on their last visit.

They went to a jeweler's stall next. The merchant had anticipated their visit and created a brooch for Nyota in the shape of an N with a dragon's tail on the first leg of the letter. He'd created a similar S shaped clasp for Spock's traditional Syvian cape. Each had a bright red stone at the center.

"These are stunning!" cried Nyota as she examined hers.

"Indeed, this is remarkable workma—"

The unmistakable sensation of tingling surrounded them and they had just enough time to look at one another before the transporter beam took them. Du'Chon threw himself at Spock, while one of the Enterprise men tried to grab Nyota. Both men were taken in the beam.

"nship," finished Spock as they materialized in a darkened room. They were immediately surrounded by five huge Syvians. Spock and the guards reach for their phasers but were disarmed in short order. Nyota didn't even fight the layers of fabric between herself and her phaser; hopefully, these people wouldn't think to search her.

"Search her," said a voice in the darkness. _Well, so much for that hope_, she thought. Rough hands grabbed her arms. Spock fought his captors. But Syvians were equal in strength to Vulcans, and he had two holding him and one pointing a weapon at his head.

Nyota was none-too-gently patted down and her phaser found and removed.

"Bring them," said the voice, and they were roughly pushed toward a dim corridor. They stopped at a door about 20 meters down the hall. One of their captors knocked.

"Come," said a voice on the other side. The door slid open and they were pushed into a windowless room with a single bright light aimed directly at their eyes.

"Ah," said a voice from the shadows. "Two additional guests." There was amusement in his voice. "And such a shame, I have seats for only two." His tone shifted. "Take the others to a holding cell," he barked. He then stepped forward, and Spock and Nyota could make out the vague shadow of a man, far too short for a Syvian. "Bind these two to the chairs." As soon as this was accomplished, he dismissed the Syvians and walked behind the large desk in front of them.

"Well, now, we won't need this any longer." He shut off the light, and pressed a button on the desk and overhead lights flickered on.

"Now, isn't that better?"

The couple blinked as their eyes adjusted to the change.

Nyota gasped.

Spock's voice was rough with anger. "Romulans."

"Yes, Commander. And welcome," he spread his arms wide. "Welcome to what will soon be the newest member of the Romulan Empire."


	3. Chapter 3

The marketplace was in chaos. The Syvians grabbed the so-called merchant while the next-in-command of the _Enterprise _contingent pulled out his communicator.

"Jennings to the palace! The lieutenant and commander have been kidnapped!"

Kirk sat at the table in the council room, head in his hands. The Minister for Defense was shouting orders to his generals. Nightstar was pacing. He opened his communicator. Then closed it.

There were far too many unknowns. But … He flipped the communicator open again.

"_Enterprise_, come in."

"Scotty here."

"Just checking in. Everything is fine." Kirk closed the transmission, and wanted to throw the communicator in his frustration.

Scotty knew full well that everything wasn't fine. The Captain used the code.

Just checking in: _Call Starfleet._

Everything is fine: _Stay put._

"Damnit!" He hit the arm of the captain's chair. He stood and made his way to the communications console.

"Ensign Burrows…it's time to make that call."

The man posing as the merchant knew very little. A thief and wanderer, he was approached that morning by someone with a lot of money to give a special gift to the Daystar and her mate. He assaulted the real merchant and tied and gagged him in the back of his own workshop. Then the thief donned the merchant's apron with its guild badge and considered it an easy few hundred credits.

Kirk turned to the king and queen.

"Nightstar, you said there was some reference to this crisis in the Prophesies. Did you find anything else?"

"My archivists and I have been scouring the records ever since the rebels took up arms, Captain. We are working day and night to find something, anything."

"What about the dragons? Is there any other way to reach them?"

"Our Guard is no match for the weapons that the rebels have. And the rebels stand between us and the dragons."

Kirk ran his hand through his hair. He hated waiting around, unable to do anything. They needed more information, and soon.

* * *

Charlene exited the turbolift on the bridge, ready to give Scotty the engineering report to sign. She noticed immediately that something was amiss.

"Chief? What's happened?"

Scotty looked startled. "Why? What've ye heard?"

"Nothing. It's just you look like you're about to take someone's head off."

Scotty took a deep breath and rubbed a hand across his eyes. Suddenly he stood. "Sulu, you have the conn. I'll be in the conference room." He turned to Charlene. "Lieutenant? Would you please join me?"

"Of course," she said and followed him off the bridge.

* * *

"Who are you, asked Spock, "and why are you tampering in the affairs of Syvia?"

"My name is Kavolk, Commander. As for my reasons here, that should be evident. You may have heard of our earlier dealings with these people?"

"Yes," Nyota said, disgusted. "You showed up and robbed them of their natural and cultural resources.

Kavolk's smile slipped ever so slightly. He went on as if she hadn't spoken.

"We'd forgotten about this planet, until we heard the rumors of your visit. Starfleet to the rescue, once again! Well, the Empire is much stronger now, and this planet is of strategic importance, so close to the neutral zone as it is…"

"We are _not _near the neutral zone," said Spoke calmly.

"Then we are very near where the neutral zone will soon be. We determined that for our security, we had to stop the Syvians from joining the Federation."

Nyota was furious. "By tricking innocent people into doing your dirty work? That's the deed of a con artist, not an Imperial officer."

"Quiet!" Kavolk shouted. "I grow tired of your prattle." He pressed a button on his desk. "You will not be harmed as long as you cause no trouble. You are being held for ransom and will be released as soon as the king and queen capitulate.

Spock raised an eyebrow at this development. "And what is the asking price for two Starfleet officers?"

"The Syvian throne," he said simply.

Two Syvians entered the room. "Take them to the cell prepared for them. They are to come to no harm."

The guards unlocked their restrains and pulled them up. The Romulan soldier smiled.

"I happen to know that your ship left you here. They must be at least two sectors away by now. There will be no one to come to your rescue." He waved a hand and the Syvians hauled them roughly out of the room.

* * *

Charlene and Scotty sat at the conference table.

"The thing is, Lass, that somethin's going on down there and I don't know what it is, and captain's orders are to sit here and wait."

Charlene first thought was of Nyota. "Did he say anything else?"

Scotty shook his head. "Not a word."

She thought a moment. "There've been no unusual transmissions from the planet? No clue as to who's involved?"

"Not a damned thing, and I've been hoverin' over poor Burrows' shoulder half the time, just in case he's missed anything."

She prodded further. "Anything else? Warp signatures? Ion emissions?"

"Checked and checked. Nothing."

"Um, what about traces of transporter activity, old style radio waves…"

Scotty shook his head and then stopped. He stood up. "Lass, I think you may have hit upon somethin'…The Syvians dinna have transporter technology! Come on…"

They rushed to the bridge and Scotty had everyone available check and recheck the records for transporter activity.

"Scotty!" shouted Chekov, "I hev somezing!"

Scotty was by his side in a moment. Chekov pulled up his findings and ran a few algorithms. He looked up at Scotty when the results appeared. "Oh, no."

"'Oh no' is right, lad. But at least we have somethin' ta give the Captain."

* * *

Uhura sat on the small bed in their cell, watching Spock continue his exploration of their prison.

"Spock? Come sit down." She patted the mattress next to her.

"I am not tired," he said, never pausing in his search for any means of escape.

"Please, Dear. I have something important I need to say." She tried to push a sense of urgency through their bond. He finally turned and sat next to her.

"Remember when I was stuck in the alternate universe?"

"Of course."

"Well, I learned a thing or two from my counterpart's wardrobe." She took her husband's hand and closed her eyes as she concentrated. She felt him flinch when she successfully sent the image of the knife in each of her boots. She looked up at him and smiled. "Syvian boots are very…practical."

A slow smile spread across his features. "_K'hat'n'dlawa_."

"I know," she said as she surreptitiously reached beneath her skirts.

* * *

Kirk was in his quarters with McCoy.

"Stop pacing, Jim. You'll wear a damn hole in the carpet."

Kirk threw himself in a chair. "If we could just get the _Enterprise _here. The Syvians technology is just not that advanced. We could have most of our questions answered if I could risk bringing her here."

"We'll have answers soon. Spock can look after himself. It's Uhura I'm worried about."

"The lieutenant can handle herself, that's for certain. But I'd hate to see what would happen to the man who laid a hand on her if Spock was anywhere near."

Bone's communicator chirped. The two men shared a hopeful glance as he pulled it out.

"McCoy here."

"Doctor," said Scotty, "Just thought our friend should know…it looks like our acquaintances from across the way are in town."

Jim rushed over. "I'm here Scotty. You have proof?"

"Aye, that I do, sir. But it'll be a while before I can get the details."

"Damn." Kirk thought a moment. "How long until we hear from our esteemed friends?

"About 28 days. But you can call the old girl at anytime."

"Thanks Scotty. We'll be in touch."

"So the _Lexington _and the _Exeter _are 28 hours away. Do we want to show our hand and bring the _Enterprise _now?"

"Not until we can locate Spock and Uhura. Well, we're better off than we were. At least we know what we're up against."

"Yeah, But we still don't know _why_."

* * *

A young Syvian male came to their cell and brought them food. Spock noticed that he regarded Nyota with awe and treated them both with great respect. Nyota noticed this as well.

"What is your name?" she asked gently.

The young man flushed a deeper gray as he answered. "I am Ha'Rann."

"Ha'Rann…that means 'he who flies' in my tongue. Is that why you are here? Do you wish to fly to the stars?"

He looked nervously at the door. "Yes, Honored One. The Romulans promised that we would reach the stars faster if we allied ourselves with them."

She stepped closer and lowered her voice. "Ha'Rann, if you help us escape, I can promise you this: you will see the stars before the week is done."

He seemed to waver between his fear of his cohorts and his desire to serve one he still honored. He finally nodded and rushed out of the room.

"Let us hope he is able to follow through," said Spock. "He appears quite young."

Nyota had no answer for him. She merely pushed the food around her plate. Suddenly she looked up. "I just remembered what day it is."

"Stardate—"

She shook her head. "No, I mean on Earth's calendar. Well, this is not the Christmas Eve I had in mind."

* * *

Kirk and McCoy made their way to the council chamber, but broke into a run when they heard a commotion ahead. They met a frantic Greenweld running toward them. "Captain, come quickly!"

The followed him into council room. "The captain is here! Play the recording!"

The main screen sprang to life and a smug looking Romulan was on the screen.

"_We are holding your guests, and trust that you wish to see them alive. The ransom we seek is high, but well within your power_." The man leaned closer. "_You will give up your throne in the next 45 hours, or the force of the Romulan Empire will surround this planet and take it from you. Now, leave peacefully and no one will be harmed. We know your Federation friends are days away, so do not seek assistance from them. We will deal with them…appropriately…upon their arrival_." The Romulan sat back in his chair. "_We will be in touch_." The recording ended.

"Well, now we know _why_," said Bones.

Kirk turned to one of the Syvian technicians. "How quickly can we trace that message?"

"It'll be hours yet, sir."

"Damn."

McCoy put a calming hand on his shoulder. "We're getting close, Jim, and we have time. You heard him."

"Yeah, but a lot can happen in 45 hours."

Nightstar had been reviewing the Romulan message over and over on her personal terminal. She rose, standing behind her chair. After a moment she bent to whisper something to her husband and left.

* * *

Spock sat on the bed with Nyota's head in his lap. He leaned back against the wall, eyes closed in meditation. A key in the lock of the solid steel door roused them both. It was Ha'Rann, carrying in their afternoon meal. He placed the tray on the edge of the bed and pulled one of the plates aside to reveal the corner of a folded piece of paper.

He spoke quietly. "When I bring your morning meal tomorrow, be ready. I will tell your men the same thing." He turned and left them, locking the door behind him.

They ignored the food and opened the folded sheets of paper. One was a crude map of the facility, with marks showing their position, that of their men, and of Kavolk's office. Ha'Rann also noted the number of guards and their positions.

"It would seem that this facility was hastily prepared for our arrival," Spock mused. "It is not large, and has minimum security."

"What's on the second sheet?"

"It is a note. Addressed to you." Spock handed her the letter.

_Honored Daystar,_

_Please commit the map to memory, in case we are separated. Head for the storage room in the rear. There is a ventilation shaft through which you and your men can easily move._

_I have dishonored my clan by joining these men, all for a chance to fly amongst the stars. I beg your forgiveness, and hope to repay some portion of my crime by serving you._

_Do not believe that I do this to achieve any goal. I no longer need to see the stars, for the Daystar took my hand and spoke to me kindly in spite of my transgressions. I have been taken higher than anyone could hope to fly._

"Oh, what a sweet boy! We must speak up for him if there are any charges brought against him."

"Indeed. Assuming we escape without incident."

* * *

In the early hours of the morning, Nightstar rushed into the council chamber. "I think I know where they are!"

Everyone gathered around her as she rolled out an ancient piece of parchment and pointed to a block of flowing script.

"_Those who hide behind the Fires will be consumed by it. The Valley of the Old Dance, overgrown, will not protect them_."

"The Valley of the Old Dance is the ancient name for what used to be the battle practice grounds behind Dragonfire's mountain. It's long grown over and is now a great forest. Thirty or forty years ago, we built a small science station there. It was abandoned after the research was complete."

"What makes you think they are there?"

"As the Prophesy states, the rebels hide behind the dragons without knowing the first thing about them. And watching the Romulan's ransom speech, well, I knew he was not on a ship, so where else could he possibly be?"

"Brilliant thinking, Nightstar! Let's go."

* * *

Spock heard the key in the lock and shook Nyota awake. Ha'Rann entered with a tray covered with a cloth. When the door was shut behind him he lifted the cloth to reveal their phasers.

"How did you acquire these?" ask Spock.

"I lost badly in a game of Dahgah last night. I wagered my ration of spirits." He smiled. "Many of my former colleagues are sleeping quite soundly. They will move very slowly this morning. Come. We must go now."

They quietly made their way down the dim corridor, turned a corner and soon stopped at large steel door. Ha'Rann unlocked it and Jennings and Du'Chon emerged.

"I am mighty pleased to see you sir, ma'am," said Jennings.

"Quickly!" hissed Ha'Rann.

They moved as quietly as they could. Ha'Rann slowed and pointed to the door at the end of the hall. They would have to cross a corridor to reach it. Jennings and Du'Chon took positions against either wall, ready to provide cover fire if necessary.

Suddenly they heard voices coming from the left. They all pinned themselves against the wall.

"'Rann! Ha'Rann? Time to feed the prisoners!" one of the guards called. "Where'd that kid go?"

"Hell if I know. Probably couldn't handle his liquor and fell asleep under a table…"

It was now or never. Ha'Ran walked out to meet the guards, stumbling as if hungover.

"There you are. Where've you…?"

The men stopped short upon seeing four phasers pointed at them.

"Come quietly and no harm will come to you," said Spock.

The men raised their arms in defeat and Du' Chon and Jennings disarmed them. They preceded the armed team down the hall to the storage room.

Ha'Rann pulled out the keys and unlocked the door. Just as the began entering the storage room, one of the guards tried to fling himself through the much shorter group of humans. Jennings fired and the man fell.

Knowing that shot would alert their captors, Spock reached up and placed his hand of the remaining guard's neck. It took a moment but soon the man's face registered surprise, and he fell in a heap on the floor.

"Now!" called Ha'Rann. He pulled off the grill to the vent and lifted Nyota up. Jennings followed.

Shouts and running footsteps could be heard nearing their position. Spock shut the door behind him and used his phaser to fuse the lock. He followed his companions into the vent.

The group crawled their way through the shaft. Nyota reached the outer grill and put her hands up to push it through, but then pulled them back as if shocked. She turned to her companions. "They're outside!"

"How many?" asked Spock.

"I can see...seven. No, eight."

She figured she could probably get off a few shots and take two or three down before they could react, but the five of them were in no position to put up a real fight. She sat down in despair.

Suddenly shots were heard. Nyota peeked through the vent and watched as each of the guards fell to the ground.

"What's happening?" asked Jennings as he tried to squeeze in next to her.

Nyota turned to him and grinned. "It's the cavalry!"

* * *

The Royal Guard made quick work of apprehending the rebels at the old science station. The _Enterprise _security team was able to capture Kavolk before he could make his way to the small shuttle he had hidden amongst the trees.

"Well, Uhura," said Kirk. "Once again, you did us proud."

Nyota rubbed her sore knees. "Thanks, Captain, but I much prefer talking to dragons to being held for ransom in a planetary takeover plot."

He laughed. "I'm sure you do. Well, your commendation should make a nice Christmas present," he said before calling Bones over to check them out.

She looked up at Spock. "Merry Christmas, Ashayam."

"Merry Christmas, K'diwa." He leaned down to kiss her.

* * *

The ball held to celebrate the end of the crisis was elegant and opulent. Nightstar and Greenweld unveiled the enormous tapestry to the admiration of those gathered.

Du'Chon and Jennings were presented with commendations for their service, and Ha'Rann received a public pardon and an award for his valor in initiating the escape.

Having eaten at the feast and danced at the party, a very tired Nyota and Spock stood in front of the massive tapestry depicting their previous visit, admiring the craftmanship.

Nyota was in awe of the completed work. "I can't imagine how many people it took to complete this."

Spock regarded the tapestry with more scientific eyes. "It would have taken 50 weavers, 42 embroiderers..."

Nyota stopped his calculations with an amused glare, and they stepped away, heading to the balcony for some fresh air.

Nyota sighed. "I should be glad I didn't have to use my knives, but I'm oddly disappointed."

"You were prepared for any contingency. I am proud of you."

He took her arm and was about to step outside, but stopped short. There was someone out there already. He turned to go, but Nyota stopped him, putting her finger to her lips and peeking around the corner.

"You look a vision, Charlene."

"You don't look so bad yourself, Mr. Scott."

He stepped closer. "It was your clearheaded thinkin' that solved this mystery."

She shrugged. "I'm just glad that I was able to be your sounding board."

"I was hopin' that you might…that is, would you willin' to be…something more? What I mean t' say is…"

Charlene hushed him with a kiss. A long slow kiss that deepened with the release of their pent up longing. Finally, she pulled away. "Does that answer your question?"

"Oh, aye," he sighed. A twinkle came to his eyes. "Would ya be willing to tell me again?"

She smiled and happily proceeded to tell him just what he wanted to hear.

Nyota pulled Spock back into the ballroom. "Well! How did that happen?"

"I believe the Chief Engineer finally took my advice."

"_Your _advice? Since when have you been giving out advice on romance?"

"Since I was so successful in attaining your regard, it stands to reason that I have counsel in this regard that others would find useful."

She kissed him on the cheek. "You matchmaker, you!"

He leaned down to whisper. "The only match I wish to make right now must be made in our quarters," he said, his voice low and just the right timbre to make her shiver all over. "I cannot keep my hands away from those laces."

She felt rather than heard the low rumble in his chest. "_Now_, Nyota," he added.

They quickly said their goodbyes, using the excuse of fatigue after their captivity. No one was fooled, as they practically ran from the room. They spent the night amidst the silk sheets, exchanging the only Christmas present either wanted: each other.


End file.
